Series 6 Episode 39
Yuki-Onna Snow White Love Report is the 39th episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. The episode has also been titled Yuki-Onna Pure White Love Report. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Toshio Furukawa as Nezumi-Otoko *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume *Yukiyo Fujii as Mana Inuyama ;Guest *Chinami Nishimura as Yuki *Masakazu Morita as Shun *Yūko Mita as Yuki's Mother *Hiromi Konno as Numa-Gozen, Oshie Aino (Game character) *Kōichi Gomi as Boyfriend *Momoko Soyama as Girlfriend Synopsis In a cafe, Neko-Musume and Mana were talking with Yuki. According to Yuki, she is going to start a relationship with a human man named Shun. Shun soon came by to meet up with Yuki. Despite being shocked by Shun's intense nature, Neko-Musume and Mana are supportive of Yuki. However, Yuki and Shun end up in an argument due to the differences between human and yōkai lifestyles. Yuki meets up with Neko-Musume and Mana again to ask for advice. On the other hand, Shun consults with Nezumi-Otoko, who has started yet another dubious business. This story is heading toward a rather questionable direction... Plot A young woman is outside while the snow is falling, when a teenage boy, named Shun, calls out to her offering his jacket to her for warmth. He states that he has been interested in her and confesses his love and gives her a love letter. However she rips the letter and shows her true nature to him, revealing herself to be a Yuki-Onna. At a cafe, Neko-Musume and Mana and are informed by the girl, who is named Yuki, that she has gained a human boyfriend. She answers Mana's question, in that she had told him the moment they met, but he did not care about it and continued to express his feelings. Because of his insistence she gave in to his offer. Suddenly from the distance, Shun calls for Yuki, the girls notice that he is rather intense. Yuki excuses herself as she promised him that she would cook for him that day. The couple go to the Shun's house, however due to her nature, she serves him shaved ice with strawberry milk and pond smelts. Shun reluctantly eats it while feigning that it was delicious. After finishing it he decides to take a bath where he spurts his surprise about the meal and how that her cold taste are very different from his, unknown to him that she was eavesdropping. This angers her and she freezes him whilst he was in the bath and leaves. The next day, Yuki informs this to Neko-Musume and Mana, and asks what it means to be in love. Neko-Musume explains her view of love and tells her that she can not have a fight and then break up. Mana suggests that they should try to talk things out adding that she read from a manga the most important aspect in romance is being honest. Meanwhile, trying to make up with her, Shun hires Nezumi-Otoko and his Yōkai-Human dating services. Kitarō is annoyed that he was called for a supposed problem that was really just a love skirmish. Nezumi-Otoko gives Kitarō a console with a dating sim game so he can learn more about love, which he dismisses but Medama-Oyaji agrees and states that he is too dense and that he should learn about these matters. Before long, Shun arranges a meeting with Yuki and proceeds to gift her rotten food, believing she would like it. Neko-Musume and Mana watch from a corner, comment how only Nezumi-Otoko would eat this assortment of food. This causes Yuki to bluntly state that Shun's tastes and approach are terrible. Soon Neko-Musume spots Nezumi-Otoko and realizes that he was behind the poor advice and proceeds to scratch him. At the GeGeGe House Kitarō continues to play the game being advised by Medama-Oyaji, coming across a set of options, with his help the game progresses with good results. While walking at night, Nezumi-Otoko is annoyed by Neko-Musume when his services are requested by a mysterious Yōkai. Concurrently Yuki arrives at her home, when her mother tells her that she heard that she was dating a human man and angrily states that they are worthless and foolish, reasoning that their race can only be in the human world during the winter and that their lifespans are different, thus they can never be together and asks if she understands. Yuki asks regarding her father, but her mother angrily protests and asks again, to which Yuki meekly follows. Subsequently Yuki finds Shun mourning and bluntly says that they should break, repeating her mother's words, but Shun continues that he does love her. However she declares that she has never been sure if she loved him and that she merely dated him because of his insistence and walks away. He calls out for her, causing her to stop momentarily only to run away. Seeing this go through, Nezumi-Otoko then tries to make Shun go on a date with the Yōkai. Yuki talks about her break up with the girls, as the former speak ill of his naivety, the latter proceed to reminisce about him and proceeds to defend his personality as positive traits. However Yuki then spots Shun with another girl and runs away feeling hurt. He tries to tell her that it is a misunderstanding as he was begged by Nezumi-Otoko to date the girl, leaving her infuriated. Yuki stops running by a gazebo and shares with the girls that she never understood what she was feeling until then, exclaiming her hate for him and how she has never experienced pain like that. Simultaneously Shun is looking for Yuki, when the Yōkai morphs into a giant snake and declares that her intentions were to bring him home and take her time eating him. The commotion causes the nearby Bake-Garasu to alert the situation to a sleep-deprived Kitarō, who had kept playing the game all night. As Yuki cries from her heartache, Neko-Musume explains that what she is feeling is jealousy and Mana adds that she feels that way because of her love of Shun. Suddenly they hear screaming from a nearby couple who were running away from the Yōkai, warning them and telling that it had caught an intense guy, which they realize is Shun. Yuki decides to go to Shun as she had not told him how she felt yet. The Yōkai continues to constrict him, wondering how she should eat him, when they are found by Yuki. Shun tells her to abandon him but Yuki runs towards them and slaps him. This causes confusion to the Yōkai as Neko-Musume and Mana arrive and watches. Yuki criticizes him for his various traits, which Shun does the same, after blurting what they dislike of one another, they confirm that they indeed love one another. Annoyed by their flirting the Yōkai constricts Shun and easily dispatches Yuki. Before long an exhausted Kitarō appears and demands the Yōkai that she releases Shun, but she refuses, so Kitaro tries to use his Remote Controlled Geta technique, but fails as Kitarō collapses to the ground, who is quickly awakened by his father. The Yōkai demands to know who he is, as Kitarō begins to hallucinate the same options from the game, he answers back his name and asks for hers, who replies that she is Numa-Gozen. As they continue to converse, he starts to gain her affection. Neko-Musume is shocked at the possibility that Kitarō likes Numa-Gozen, while Mana finds his behavior to be strange. Kitarō attempts to perform his Finger Guns technique but is too exhausted and dozes in between charges, until he simply states bang, which causes the swamp yōkai to fall completely in love with Kitarō and releases Shun as she faints from love. Shun and Yuki reconcile and the girls tell them to not fight anymore, but the two reaffirm that they will fight even harder to overcome their differences. Shun happily shouts his love for Yuki, who finds it embarrassing. As this happens, Yuki's mother watches from afar worried, knowing that her daughter will repeat history as she had done before with her husband, closing the door to a small cabinet with several urns. Mana and Neko-Musume are surprised to learn that Kitarō had been playing a dating sims game, while Kitarō just reaffirms to his father that he still does not understand love affairs. Following these events, Numa-Gozen holds Nezumi-Otoko captive and demands his help on making Kitarō fall for her, not letting him go until Kitarō is hers. She tightens her constriction on him as Nezumi-Otoko pleas for his life. Characters in order of appearance #Shun #Neko-Musume #Mana Inuyama #Nezumi-Otoko #Kitarō #Medama-Oyaji #Numa-Gozen #Yuki's Mother #Bake-Garasu }} Navigation vi:Anime 6 Tập 39 pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 39 Category:2018 Episodes